


why'd you stick right next to me (wherever i go)

by sluttykings



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttykings/pseuds/sluttykings
Summary: Aerith and Cloud's first meeting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	why'd you stick right next to me (wherever i go)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble so forgive me if it kinda sucks. title comes from my kind of woman-mac demarco

Cloud whipped around, his sword cutting an arc through the air. The last of the hellhounds had been dispatched, so he dropped his sword and fell back in the rubble that was Route 6. He hadn’t spotted any other enemies on his way here and the thought put him at ease. He laid unmoving on the ground for a few minutes before he heard footsteps approaching from his left. His eyes flew open and he shot up, grabbing his sword and falling into a fighting stance. The person approaching him gasped and dropped whatever it was they were holding.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you but, but I saw you lying there on the ground and then there was a sword next to you so I assumed you were hurt. I’m sorry...“ The voice belonged to a girl in a pink dress, and there was a basket of flowers scattered at her feet.

_ Great, a peddler _ thought Cloud and he sighed. He put his sword back in the scabbard on his back and turned to leave when the girl called out, “I’m sorry, but ar-are you okay?” The girl shuffled forward slightly, narrowly avoiding stepping on her flowers. Cloud kept his back to the girl but said, “Maybe you should worry about the monsters in this alley,” he paused for a moment then continued,”...I’m alright.” The girl laughed and Cloud turned to look at her. Her hands were clasped behind her back and a smile lit up her face.

“I don’t think I need to worry about the monsters, you’re the one who took care of them, right?” The girl shifted from foot to foot as she looked at Cloud expectantly.

Cloud scratched his neck awkwardly and said, “Uh, yeah. I did.” 

The girl hummed and knelt down to gather her basket and flowers.

“Well, thank you. Those monsters had been causing problems for us, they wouldn’t let us get past to Sector 7.” At that the girl looked up and said, “Mr. Swordsman.” Cloud flushed a little and looked to the side as he mumbled, “Cloud.” The girl looked confused and said, “Huh?”

“The name’s Cloud.” The girl smiled again as she straightened up and dusted her dress off. She stuck her hand out and looked at Cloud as she said, “Hi Cloud, I’m Aerith.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, i wrote this instead of doing homework


End file.
